1. Field of the Invention
The field of art disclosed herein pertains to devices that vaporize a liquid for inhalation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current state of the art in smokeless tobacco/nicotine is the e cigarette. The e cigarette is a device that heats a liquid to vaporize it. This vapor is inhaled as the smoke from a traditional cigarette would be. The heating is done via an electric heater (typically a nichrome wire), which is turned on by either a pushbutton on the e-cigarette or by a pressure switch, which starts the heating when the user “draws” on the e-cigarette.